


Gone but not Forgotten

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' 2014 prompt #1. <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/16679123211420175283_610w_zps192d0d04.jpeg">Cuddling/relaxing by the fire</a>. </p>
<p>For Torino10154, who requested "Draco and someone". This is what my muse produced. *g*</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gone but not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' 2014 prompt #1. [Cuddling/relaxing by the fire](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/16679123211420175283_610w_zps192d0d04.jpeg). 
> 
> For Torino10154, who requested "Draco and someone". This is what my muse produced. *g*
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gone but not Forgotten

~

“Do you ever wonder what Potter’s doing?” Draco whispers. “If he can actually win this war?” _And save us._

Pansy stiffens immediately at the mention of that name. “I can’t believe you’re thinking about him at a time like this. We finally get the common room to ourselves and you want to talk about Potter?” 

“Shh, calm down,” murmurs Draco, cursing himself for relaxing enough to blurt that out. “I’m just saying it’s strange not to have the boy wonder and his sidekicks here this year.” 

“Hm.” Pansy shifts, her tits pressing against his chest and providing a delicious distraction. “You find it strange, I find it...relaxing.” She chuckles. “And it’s nice not having to watch you watch him. I was starting to wonder if you were gay.” 

Draco caresses her hip and decides it’s not time to mention that he thinks he likes both men and women. “I trust I successfully proved I’m not?” he finally says.

“I’d say so,” Pansy laughs. “Blaise will be so disappointed. He thought you’d be sure to turn to him once Potter wasn’t around to watch.”

Draco snorts, his thoughts once again turning, as they always do, to Potter. He finds Potter’s absence unsettling. Accustomed to sparring with Potter, having him gone feels like his world is off kilter. He shrugs, his hand coming up to smooth over Pansy’s hair. “I didn’t watch him.” 

“You most certainly did.” Pansy raises her head, propping her chin on his chest. “But he’s not here and I am. Surely you can think of something else to do but talk about him?” 

Draco smiles. With the fire blazing merrily behind her, she looks like a sultry siren as she shifts up to straddle him properly. It only takes a few strokes of her hand before he’s hard again and she’s sinking down on his cock taking him deep as she rides him. 

He caresses her tits as she moves, panting as she tightens her cunt around him and squeezes. He doesn’t last long, bucking up and filling her with his come before she collapses on top of him. 

“You see?” she whispers once they’ve both caught their breath. “Made you forget, didn’t I?” 

“Absolutely,” Draco lies as he once again caresses her hair. “Potter who?” 

“Good answer,” Pansy whispers as her breathing slows and she drifts off into sleep. 

And as he stares into the fire, Draco again wonders where Potter is and if he can save them all from the dark world that’s coming. 

~


End file.
